


Locked Up

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, Established Relationship, Gen, Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam captures recently turned-demon Dean and locks him in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't own SPN or the boys. Comments appreciated!)
> 
> I want to see how much people like the premise before I write more (lengthy) chapters for this. ;) There will be wincest in later chapters. Promise.

Locked Up (part 1)

Sam locks Dean in the dungeon— all black eyes and bitter words.

Once in the chair, Dean’s eyes close and stay that way for a good few hours. Sam sits on the floor with his back against the wall, just staring at him.

After a while, Dean’s eyes open and flash green, eyebrows scrunching up on his face. “Sammy,” he says quietly. “Let me out.”

Sam opens his mouth to speak but decides against it, just studying Dean carefully.

"I’m still your brother," Dean says slowly, pulling his wrists taut against the shackles.

Sam tells himself that even if that demon in front of him looks and talks like Dean, nothing of Dean is there. Not anymore. The pang of guilt in his stomach tells him otherwise. He stands, walking in a circle around Dean.

"C’mon little brother," Dean says under his breath, dropping his head in defeat.

Sam stands directly in front of him, every fiber in his being wanting to reach out and just _touch_ Dean, just to know it’s all gonna be okay.

"I get it, y’know? Better safe than dead. But…I could never hurt you," Dean says, shaking his head.

Sam can hear the break in Dean’s voice. He instinctively reaches out to touch Dean’s arm and Dean’s head lifts, eyes shifting to black once again.

Moving so quickly that Sam doesn’t even have time to reach, Dean grabs Sam’s wrist, mouth twisting up into a wicked smile.”…But damn it if you don’t make manslaughter look _tempting_ ,” he purrs, fingers digging into Sam’s wrist hard enough to bruise.


End file.
